Urusei Yatsura: Gods and Generals
by Republic Empire
Summary: In the years of 1868-69, the Boshin war was beginning of end for the Shogun. Our favorite characters including OOC charcters are in history of the making. It is epic story of war, love, and adventure. Will Ataru return from Boshin war to reunite with Lum? The story has been cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

Republic Empire presents

Urusei Yatsura: Gods and Generals

Volume One of Boshin War

Chapter One: The Deal

Year- 1865

The sweating heat of Carolinas have taken toll on Union Army of Tennessee under General Sherman are camping awaiting for orders to be confirm to fight the confederate army or raid confederacy property to denied them the will to fight. A simple colonel who led the regiment from Michigan, Thomas Jackson who is chatting with his regiment's remaining officers.

Thomas Jackson, not the famed Confederate General who caused Union army problems in the eastern front was a simple farm boy around age of 18 joins the Union Army. He joined with other men from Michigan to form a regiment that was always been transferred from West to east and west again. He first hand faced in Battle of Bull Run which an experience he never forget.

Jackson has faced many battles in 1862 in Battles in Eastern front and the Western front, but mostly on the western front. However, he did face many horrors of the war have offered him, but survive it. He has question himself why he survive despite the regiment he was around 1000 men now down to 319 men left in those four years of war.

Sitting down in camp along his men, Jackson was promoted to colonel after fall of Atlanta. He has proved himself to be a good effective leader and lead several forging missions during March to the Sea. After the fall of Savannah, he led his regiment to face Confederate army under Johnston.

He has heard the news that the Confederate army under Robert E. Lee has surrendered and Grant is linking with Sherman to finish Johnston. "It seems the war is going to be over soon." One of his officers spoke up. "Is that fact? You said that all those four years ago." Jackson commented

The officers laughed of the joke that Jackson commented. "So, when we do after the war is over?" Jackson asked. They say various answers about going home have a family, set a business, or other dreams they peruse. Until a rider came by with a letter that shock the troops up to know what is happening?

"GOOD NEWS! I HAVE BROUGHT GOOD NEWS" the rider said in a loud voice. "What news from HQ?" Jackson ordered. "The War is over! The War is over! It says….." As the rider opens the letter as it says: By the news that Confederate army under Johnston has decreed to lay down their arms and proclaimed they will no longer our foes, but returned neighbors.

"The war is over?" Jackson was thrilled that four years of hell is coming to an end. "But our new orders are to march to Washington to do our review." Rider commented as he finished the letter. "My compliments to the General, rider." Jackson said.

The rider left the scene and Jackson brought the good news to the men which it has turn a celebration. Soon, they all in Washington marching down the avenue to see the President of United States (sadly, Lincoln was killed before this was happen) and Sherman looking down. And suddenly, the Union Army of Tennessee is disbanded for good.

A few months later….

Jackson is on the San Francisco looking for employment as a policeman, but every town and city has rejected his offer until…

"I will be damned! Colonel Jackson of 76th Michigan Regiment?" which shocked Jackson who said that was an old friend from the Regiment which his name was Scots immigrant, Wallace. "Wallace? Is that you?" Jackson asked

"Yes, laddie I have seen you are seeking a job, eh?" Wallace said. "How you know those things, Wallace. Last time I heard you have a farm in the Great Plains? What happen?" Jackson asked worried.

"I failed as a farmer, but there is a job that is for the both of us." Wallace said. "Wait, what? What job?" Jackson curiously asked. "A man's job" Wallace says

They enter a fancy restaurant where he sees a Dutch man and two strange looking men with strange clothing. "Who is this?" Jackson asked "Oh, let me present myself: I am Erik von Stuben, private translator for the Mendo Clan, Samurai clan belong to the Satsuma." Erik introduces himself as two men bow their heads down as Jackson and Wallace sat down.

"Names are Jackson and Wallace." Jackson said. "Now, what is going on and why they are here?" Jackson asked. Erik responds as the plates with their food and drinks arrive.

"The Mendo clan is hiring veterans to train their army. We like to present how we can deal with this? What you think?" Erik says "What kind of army?" Jackson asks Erik what is happening. "You see, the Mendo clan are very loyal to the Emperor which they oppose the Shogunate regime. In a term that you say like a military rule which I assume you that my clients are serious about this." Erik explains

"Which country I asked? Jackson strongly asked. "Well, they are from Japan you see." Erik commented. "_Erik-san, why the Americans are so rude? Asked them, did they fought a war or not?"_ Mendo's father asks Erik. "_Patience, my friend, that's all Americans are. Cheap."_ Erik reply.

"_Erik-san, time is running out. More we delay; the Shogun will become more powerful." _Mendo exclaims. "Excuse me, what did he say?" Jackson asks. "He said that time is running out that we delay more, the Shogun will become more powerful. _Is that right, Shuutaro-san?"_ Erik said.

"_Erik-san, how about we offer a two years of captain's pay to train our army for course of the year?" _Mendo's Father asks to Erik. "My client says they will offer a full two years of captain's pay to train their army?" Erik told to Jackson. "I do it, but under one condition." Jackson says.

"What that might be?" Erik asks. "I want to command a brigade under my orders." Jackson said. As Erik tells his clients of the condition. "_Erik-san, why he insist to command a unit by himself? He won't be needed after he trained our army?" _Mendo's Father asked "Why you insist to command a brigade?" Erik asks

"I have experience command a unit when I was at the Union army in 64' to 65'" Jackson reply. "_So, he is a warrior, but not what I mind. Father, are you sure about this? Hiring a westerner to train and lead a unit into battle?" _Mendo asks his father. "_I think he might come in handy, the Shogun may the weapons. But with him, we can defeat the Shogun in matter of short time. Erik-san, he can have the job." _Mendo's father said

"My client has said that you have the job." Erik said. "Then it is deal then?" Jackson reply. They shook hands in an agreement.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I am done with exams and back on business. I have created a new story and this story will be for fun. The Story will be in three volumes based on story style of Gods and Generals and Gettysburg. The first Chapter has Mendo and his dad are introduce, but our favorite characters will be coming soon and be part of the story. The story will be long and detailed of the Boshin War and special cameos from different manga which I will not reveal until you see it. The italics are Japanese and regular words are English, but I will make a switch in the second chapter. Each chapter will be posted in each week.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ for English

Regular for Japanese

Chapter 2: The American Arrives

September, 1865

The autumn season in Satsuma Province was somehow harsh to farmers who worked on the work. It wasn't until tax collection began. Life wasn't hard on farmers, but there was insisting that they don't have the luxury.

There lived a farmer, his wife, and his son whose about to be who wed to Oni girl (um, use your imagination how did happen just go along with it.) Life was normal for him except that Ataru is a girl chaser which he is infamous of all Satsuma province even heard from other provinces of all Japan. Lum, Ataru's fiancé always catches him in the end, but in vain.

Until One day, in the port of Satsuma Jackson arrives on the docks as he is amazed what he seen of Japan in first hand. Along with Wallace, he walks down the bridge going to his step on Japan. "_Mr. Jackson_?"

Jackson turns around to see Erik. "_Mr. Stuben_?" Jackson asked. "_Ah, first time_?" Erik reply

"_It seems so. Everything looks different_?" Jackson said. "_Don't worry; everything is different from your point of view. But I have work under Mendo clan for many years. Way of life is much different from your town." _Erik says. Until something has caught Jackson's attention which even shocked him.

"HI, Girls. What's your name? Name, Address?" Ataru asked. "Get out you creep!" One of girls said as they punched him. As he hit the ground as he recovered quickly this amazed Jackson.

"Damn, oh well. More girls for me! So, who's next?" Ataru said. "Darling!" Lum shouted!

"Oh, no." Ataru said.

"How many time I have to tell you! Why you go girl hunting when you have me?" Lum angrily shouted. "I can do whatever I do. I like the wind. What's wrong having free love?" Ataru angrily reply. As Jackson just stood there, he is very confused what's going on.

"_Erik?"_ Jackson asked _"What is it?" _Erik reply. "_Can you translate that?" _ Jackson said as he sees the couple argue.

"_OH, it's just a young couple arguing. Why you asked?" _Erik asked. _"It just…never mind that. Where's your client's housing?" as _Jackson remember his job was. _"Come with me, then." _Erik said.

"_Excuse me!" _a British person says to Jackson and Erik. "_Where can I find this…..Mendo? I would like a interview with him to discuss something." _British asked. They didn't bring a British person along.

"_Do I know you?" _Erik asked. "_Oh, mind my manners. I am Harry Dickens. I am journalist for London times." _Harry reply. "_I see. Then come with us then." _Erik says.

"_I have been so interesting how Japan decided to open the doors to the wests since your fellow countrymen have forced Japan to open the doors, but the Emperor is growing restless of Shogunate's ability to keep Japan safe. But I have no hard feeling against the Dutch since they were most favored country from Japanese before the Americans arrive." _As Harry spoke of how Japan decided to become westernized. They were about to enter the carriage until a massive electrical shock that jump them. It was Lum dragging Ataru who is very limpy to home.

_"That is strange?" _Jackson commented. _"Japan has many unsolved mysteries even Westerners don't know." _Harry said. What seems to Jackson still unsolved to his mind as the carriage goes in the streets of Satsuma province can travel.

The land of rising of Sun has amaze Jackson how modernization of Japan is speeding faster than the West did over hundreds of years. New economic policies have replaced old system of rice currency which makes life standard better, but not all what is seems. The old ways still resisting change, but never the less, change is rapidly happening to eye of former Colonel Jackson who works now as a military advisor and mercenary officer in his terms.

Can he successfully trained a brigade on his own and lead it to victory? He never crosses his mind why he wanted to lead a brigade? It is he wanted to return old days or something he never experience before.

In fact, he led a regiment before and won many battles before, but the horror of the war has caught up to him. What he can do? Refuse the offer which he will be unemployed or gain the job to pay the debt he owned back home.

Soon, they all arrive at Mendo estate which it is typical bigger than all houses of Satsuma, but not as big to higher ranking Samurai. Jackson noticed industry is brewing around the estate which they employ workers. It reminded him how industry won the North the Civil War.

"_Right this way Jackson." _Erik said. Jackson and the others start their way to Mendo estate which guarded by bodyguards of Mendo clan. They were amaze how the inside of a typical Samurai clan house will look like.

"_Oh, my lord. Will you look that?"_ Harry said as he is amaze of the art work of Samurai of Sengoku Jidai. Wonderful colorful art work of Samurai of the old as it contains battle scenes of the day, duels, drama, and acts of heroism. It wasn't until they reach the main room where the clan held meetings as the entire family is presented and their retainers who advise the family on certain issues.

"Erik-san, how was your trip?" Mendo's father asked. "I have brought the Americans and the British Journalist along." Erik reply. Jackson stood as Erik and Mendo's father are discussing about matters at hand.

He looks around how the retainers just sit there during the meeting and see the family as the daughter mess around with Mendo (like always) as the mother kept her silence, but serious. What it can crosses his mind in this time?

"I see, Erik-San. When will Jackson begin training my troops? Saigo is requesting my presence and need troops for uprising. But he is away for the moment to deal with dissenting." Mendo's father said. "I will ask of Jackson-san to know when." Erik reply. He turns to Jackson.

_"Jackson, when you train the troops?" _Erik asks to Jackson who snapped to reply. "_Soon as possible, but we need time to gather men and supplies to build his division. I hope that will not be easily which it will take like a year so. Maybe longer when we are so far behind." _Jackson said. "Former Colonel Jackson has agreed to train your troops, but it will require time to do so." Erik said.

_"_It seems time is essence, very well. I will also have my son to be trained as officer to lead our troops in battle." Mendo's father said. "What?" Mendo shocking ask. "Dear, is that risky to have our son to lead troops into battle?" Mendo's mother asked who think that's suicide.

"I rest assume, that Colonel Jackson will take care of things while he is in training." Mendo's father replies. "Erik-san, you may tell Jackson that we will gather all the men we can get." Mendo's father said. "Thank you, Mendo-san." Erik reply.

The meeting ends as the westerners left the place. "_Crimpy, didn't know the emperor did order deaths of two foreigners, which one of them happens to be an America. But don't get me wrong, the Emperor made a deal with my fellow countrymen. I won't assume they hired an American vetern to train a division?" _Harry tells to Jackson who is very anxious to see the recruits they got. "_Harry, I would the Emperor has a good reason. Besides we were in a civil war and nearly destroyed our country. Now, I begin to regret this." _Jackson sadly said.

"_What is wrong, lad? You should be happy when you got the job." _Wallace responds. "_But I get to interview with the Mendo clan. One day, we should meet again. It's a great time to meet you, "Colonel" Jackson. Oh, good luck to train and lead your brigade." _As Harry left to interview the Mendo clan and Jackson awaits for the day to come.

In one night, simple household as the poor farmers are dealing the usual like always every day in their days. Ataru is eating his rice while Lum stare at Ataru as he eats. Jariten, like always annoying Ataru which results a fight. But it wasn't til the breaking point of Ataru's Mother.

"Will you please stop fighting on the dinner table! I am sick of tired of this nonsense!" annoying Ataru which resulted a fight. But it wasn't til the breaking point of Ataru's Mother.

"Will you please stop fighting on the dinner table! I am sick of tired of this nonsense!" Ataru's mother roared. "Dear, we have a rough day. At least we got dinner on the table." Ataru's father replies sheepishly. "Oh, shut up! Our ungraceful son does all day laze around and causing trouble that embarrassing our family even our families have rejected us! All because of him!" Ataru's mother explaining angrily.

"That's fine with me. Besides I want do things what I want." Ataru said. "Yeah, a moron likes of you." Jariten call out. That furiously hit Jariten in the head with a rake and causes a fight until Jariten lands on Lum. "That jerk is trying to hit me again." Jariten said.

"Darling, don't be like that. I was thinking we should get married soon as possible." Lum replies. "Nope" Ataru said. "Why not? We had been together for at least a year now." Lum said to Ataru. "She's right, Ataru. It just to reconsider this as a man to take care of his actions." Ataru's father replies.

"My actions? What is wrong my joy of my youth? And what if I don't want to take care of my actions? All of this restriction, reputation, and all of crap. I want to be a free as the wind." Ataru says. The dinner has become a heated argument until a knock at the door.

Ataru's mother opened the door to see a group of samurai. "Be at the village in the morning, we have important news." One of the Samurai said. Until morning arrives, the entire village was gathered around to see westerners and samurai officials.

Jackson came to see the village. "_So, this all people they gather?" _Jackson asked. "_Yep, they all came. What's your first order of business to train them? I will help you translate for them." _Erik said. "_I hope the job is worth it, laddie."_ Wallace said.

"_OK, let's do this." _Jackson said as he went to the coward. "_All right, my name is Colonel Jackson from Union army. I have fought a war before. Now, your lord Mendo has hired me to train his army. Now I want all 16-30 years old men to fight. But I want to sign the papers to gather your sons." _Jackson explains to the coward as Erik translates to them. The entire village has mixed results of Jackson's speech.

What it seems that a westerner is training an all Japanese regiment to fight a war that no wars are fought. "The Army?" Ataru said. "Darling?" Lum said.

_"After your training, our orders are to join the main force in Kyoto."_ Jackson finishes his speech. "Wait, what? Does he mean…?" Ataru said as he daydreams his adventure of Kyoto to go girl hunting. "I think I know what to do?" Ataru said until he got yanked.

"Darling! What if a war broke out?" Lum angrily says to Ataru who fear that if a war broke out, he might dead in the fighting. "Ah, nothing going to happen, Lum. Besides there are no wars to fight in this era." Ataru explains to Lum.

"It just….I want to stay with me and raise a family that we will….!" Lum said as tanuki statue appeared as Ataru signed up. "Now, I am in the army. Babes, here I come!" Ataru said as he signs his name on the paper until…..

"You are doom, my friend." Ataru turned around to see Cherry who deems to be annoy to Ataru. "Yeah, but I won't have to see you again. Cherry." Ataru said to Cherry. "But it's fate, my friend. Also it's a chance to say good bye." Cherry replies to Ataru.

"At least I won't I have to see your ugly face again!" Ataru said as he kicks Cherry in the sky. "Darling! How could you?" Lum said. "Why? I want to have a adventure and look my joy of youth demands it." Ataru told Lum which she is not fooled by it.

"Will you promise me that we be married?" Lum asked. "What?" Ataru asked. "Will you come back and marry me when this is over?" Lum asked. "Well, I….I…..Ok, I promise when this over." Ataru reply, but he didn't know what awaits him.

"Take this." Lum said as he gives him something. "What is it?" Ataru asks. "It's something to remind you of me." Lum sadly responds.

As the entire male population is drafted to train in their unit. Ataru in the other hand is excited to go only for the women to see in his travels of Japan. They all left their village leaving Lum, Jariten, and his parents.

"I can't believe Darling is going away." Lum said. "Yeah! Now I can do whatever I want!" Jariten cheers. "We won't have to deal with him no longer, but I am going to miss my only child." Ataru's mother replies.

"Don't worry; I hope Ataru is going to be alright." Ataru's father said. The sunsets over the village to see the autumn leaves goes around. Lum stands outside of the house to see the sunset.

"Darling, come back me." Lum sadly responds. She went back to the house to join the family dinner. It's not going to be easy for them as Ataru is away for a long time.

Author's Notes: WOW, I wrote this for at least 3 days and yet longest one so far. But I will guarantee it's getting better as I will write long chapters in my first volume. Yes, it does takes place in 1865 and the story ends in 1868. The war begun on 1867 and ends at 1868. The first volume covers on 1865-1867 and covering the first 3 battles of the Boshin War. The second volume was the Anizu campaign. And final volume is the Ezo Republic campaign. Review what you think of the story so far. Be fair of my plot because I am doing this for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Marching training from Hell

_Italics for English_

The men of all surround villages have gathered in one place to be trained by Colonel Jackson. They have gather around numbered five thousand men to be formed as a division. It was only that, training an entire corps of about 15,000 men is a harder task.

Jackson waits in his tent for the new recruits to arrive. It is already 1866; they have enough time to train the army. But training in the civil war was often rushed and barely meet the requirements in beginning of 1861.

The weapons are from the British which it is the Enfield rifle. Jackson knew the weapons from those days of the war that Confederates used. "_What's wrong, laddie?" _Wallace asked to Jackson who stared at the weapons.

_"Oh, nothing is wrong. It just the war started 5 years and knew how it was." _Jackson answered. "_What happen in the past, it already happens. There is nothing to worry about it" _Wallace said to Jackson. "_I hope so." _Jackson said.

All the young men are gathered in a large group which organization will be the key factor to maintain a corps. However, Jackson likes to organize and when he commanded a regiment, he able to handle companies very well during March to the Sea. But a division will be the hard part.

"_I will think to train a model brigade to train the officers how to handle troops." _Jacksonsaid. "_Well, let's get to work then?"_ Wallace said. They walk up to the group.

_"Colonel Jackson, we are ready to start the training?" _Erik said. _"Let's do this. All right, I have chosen all of you to become our model brigade. I have hand-picked some men to become your officers. Your commanding officer, Shuuntaro Mendo should lead the 1__st__ Satsuma Regiment. Now, company officers will be assigned to Company A, B,C, and D. I will assign men to those companies." _Jackson stated to the crowd. There is much to be done.

"Who is this, guy?" Ataru commented. "I heard he is a westerner? To train us?" Kosuke told Ataru. "A westerner? Who invite this guy?" Ataru said.

"Didn't the shogun ban westerners?" Megane call out. "Apparently not, I heard that the Emperor wanted to use westerners to get rid of the shogun." Kosuke said to Megane who happens to be the strange fellow. "Nonsense, the emperor has no power over the Shogun that has kept peace for 200 years." Megane stated that there will be no war in his time.

"And brought foreigners in here? Yeah, all powerful shogun can't do that." Ataru smirk. "I want to know this "Training really is?" Kosuke asked. "Beats me." Perm said. "I joined up to have an adventure." Chibi.

_"Now, gather your companies"_ Jackson finished his speech. Now a group of retainers are gathering young men to form companies. It wasn't hard to pick retainers to train the model brigade.

The among the retrainers is Onsen Mark who is a fledgy middle age Samurai who commands his own company, but his regiment officer has happen to an old samurai who tends to be strange (the Principal). The company that Onsen Mark command was Company D, 6th Regiment, 1st Brigade. Now, the real training begins.

"_ALL RIGHT YOU MISERABLE PEASANTS! GET ON YOUR FEET! OR I HAVE TO KICK YOUR FAR EAST ASS I SEE!" _Wallace shouts out. It has gotten their attention. "_Is really that necessary? I mean they barely know." _Jackson comments. "_Sorry, old habits die hard. You see, I have to train the new recuits. Now, back to business. All right, my name is Captain Wallace. You will address me as Sir. Nothing else. Nothing more. You got that? I will be your training officer for your miserable 3 years. I will treat all of you like dirt! Everyone is equal under my command." _Wallace says until…

"What am I? Shingen?" Ataru cried out. "_Who the fuck said that! Whose say that to me?" _Wallace shout out. "He did!" Ataru point at Megane.

"What? I didn't say that." Megane. _"Oh, wise guy. I hope you give me 20 pushes up! Now get moving." _Thank goodness there was translator which it was Erik. Seriously, it was truly training from Hell for the recruits who deal with Wallace. In the mind of Jackson, Wallace is the best training officer he ever had.

The officer of D Company was Onsen-Mark, a simple low rank samurai who have no other choice to command the company. Training of March is simply the beginning for the recruits. Wallace is a harsh training officer who has to deal with recruits.

It seems over the time that the recruits are training to do marching which it was a painful hours to teach them since all translations can be loose or confused. Jackson did spotted Ataru was the one causing trouble for the company. Why he is being like that Jackson questions his recruit's thought.

Is he the one who has a fiancée? Oh, boy he has to take care someone who has a fiancée, but he is different somehow. It was a curse for him to take care of a troubled recruit.

It has delay the company a 4 months behind schedule due of Ataru's troubles and other companies have completed their marching training to start their weapon's training. Now, Jackson takes matters to his own hands.

"_Company D is behind schedule. I have no choice to train the recruit myself." _Jackson said. "_He's is too much to handle, colonel me lad." _Wallace commented. Until a messenger arrives.

_"What is it?"_ Jackson asked. "Sir, we have a deserter." Messenger told Jackson. That has shocked Jackson and wanted to know who the deserter is.

Everyone gather to know who is the deserter which none other than Ataru who tried to fled the camp. "What we do with the prisoner?" Recruit asked. _"Well….."_ Jackson when he was about to say.

"You can't slave us for doing dirty work! I sign up for ladies and this I deserve!" Ataru shouted out. "Shut up, you make our company look bad." Onsen Mark angrily shouted. "Who cares about the company?" Ataru said.

"Jackson-San, do we punish the prisoner?" Mendo asked. "_I don't think that will be the case, Mendo."_ Jackson told Mendo as he has plans for him. But everyone wanted to see a punished of a soldier will realize to be.

_"_Is in your rules of recruitment, that we must punish the deserter? Is that true, Jackson-San?" Mendo shouted out to Jackson. _"I don't think that will not be the case or…Where he go?"_ Jackson asked.

"What?" Mendo said as he turn to see the prisoner is gone. "GET HIM! WE WILL PUNISH THE DERSERTER! BY LAW, WE KILL HIM" Mendo shouted out since it has mocked him. Everyone cheer even Company D who wanted to kill him.

They all spread out to find him with no avail. Once they found him, the chase was on. Each time they tried to get him, he escapes from him. It was hopeless by the way.

Sunset, not far from the camp. "Who needs the army anyway? I am free as a wind. I will go tour on Japan nonstop. And even get all the babes in the world!" Ataru shouts out as he laughes nonstop. When he is about to leave until a revolver crocks right behind him, _"Don't move"_ Jackson coldly reply.

"The Westerner?" Ataru said. "_You may escape from the recruits, but not me. I have been 4 years in war and I am not afraid to pull the trigger. I am trying to make you're a soldier out of you! If you leave, you are a dead man. But I won't do that. Your choice is be free or join us to Kyoto and tour Japan if War did happen. I was like you once, but not much as a ladykiller. I can offer the punish if you come back that you will be trained under me. Your choice." _Jackson said to Ataru. That shocked Ataru who didn't understood what he said but he thought it was a warning somehow.

He decided to stay, but this time no killing of Ataru instead training under Jackson who furious teaches him how to march properly. Ataru, in the other hand hated his training. Now, he trained Ataru in a harsh measure in contrast to Wallace.

The marching training for Ataru was hard, but somehow….. "DAMN, WHY IT IS VERY HARD?" Ataru screamed. "_Get up! I said get up! How hard is that?" _Jackson shouted. "Why I have to listen to a forgiener?" Ataru said.

Clearly, they don't understand each other in a way. But Jackson is very wary of Ataru is whining about training. "_OK, I got a idea. This time I will do it in a point of a bayonet." _Jackson remarks.

As he got the enfield rifle with bayonet as he points at Ataru. "_Now, get moving." _Jackson said coldly. "Fine, I go. Seesh" Ataru said.

They start hiking as Ataru marched and Jackson walks behind with the bayonet. "Why I didn't stay home?" Ataru says regret. They march about 20 miles for the day. Soon, they are at the top of the hill.

"This training is nothing compare to Lum's electrical shocks. Do your worse, but except I don't want to die. Just punish me." Ataru says. Jackson lowers the rifle and sits down which shocked Ataru. "_You don't understand me as I don't understand you. It just you don't like me. I have face death before. But you are different from everyone? Why?" _Jackson asked.

"I don't understand, man. You are the one who cause death on our people. Why I have to listen to you? What about your friend who treat us as dirt?" Ataru said to Jackson. The two are just there which none of them truly are lack of understanding due of language barrier. Jackson asks Ataru again.

"_Who do you fight for?" _Jackson said. "Dude, I don't understand." Ataru shouts until a picture slips out of his pocket. It has caught Jackson's attention as he grabs it. "_This is your girl?" _Jackson asked.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ataru shout. Jackson, who was much taller than Ataru who tries to get it as Jackson looks at it to see Lum in her Kimono. "Give it back" Ataru says.

"_I will give it back, if you complete your training." _Jackson remarks. Suddenly, Ataru has quickly understood what he meant. "Fine, I do as you say. When I get it back?" Ataru told to Jackson who is shocked that he understood what he meant.

"I will give back. Ataru-san." Jackson said. "Huh?" Ataru said as Jackson has spoken Japanese for an American. "How did you…..?" Ataru asked.

"Erik-san teach me how to speak Japanese when ready to lead the division to combat. Clearly, Japanese was kind of hard, but I got it." Jackson said. "Then why you were trying to tell me when I tried to leave the camp?" Ataru asked.

"I wanted to spare you from punishment. For your girl." Jackson told to Ataru as he puzzles what he meant. "I did arrive on a ship and saw you and your fiancé fought. I must ask why?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it all begins when life on the village was perfect until she came. She is different you see. She is an oni." Ataru said to Jackson who caught his interest. "Oni?" Jackson asks. "Yes, you see. Her father has ordered for our village to pay a protection or they will leave if I win the tag race. She was my opponent." Ataru said.

"Did you manage to win?" Jackson asks as he is more of his history. "Well, the contest lasted for 10 days. Everyone in the Satsuma province watched and I was losing at that point. I did remember that Shinobu, my old friend to agree to marry me if I win." Ataru said.

"What? Then why this girl in the picture is your fiancée?" Jackson asks to wonder what did happen. "I outwit Lum and won the tag game, but in her misunderstanding she proclaims to the entire province that we are getting married. You have no idea that I have been though. Shinobu has official left me for some guy named Inaba who is in our company." Ataru told Jackson as how the event did happen.

"I see, but if you didn't have intent to marry Lum? You gotten broken up with her?" Jackson asks to Ataru. "I tried, but she just couldn't just listen. But then…..I….I… started to grow on her that…." Ataru said. "I get it. You are in love with her." Jackson said.

"Wait! I didn't mean that! I was trying to stay that she is annoying and overbearing treating like some kid. I join for the babes in Kyoto." Ataru switch the topic. "In that case, I have to keep the picture of your fiancée if that's what you want." Jackson comment. "What? Wait a sec, don't you dare! I need it!" Ataru shouted.

"So, you want it. Funny, I thought you don't to married to Lum so in that fact you don't need this. But you desert, I keep it. In the other hand, you have to complete your training; I will give it back to you. Deal?" Jackson said to Ataru is about to shake hands. "Don't shake unless you mean it." Jackson warns.

They shake hands and went back to camp. In the matter of few days, Ataru completed basic marching training. Now, he is back on Company D which Jackson is proud of. The real training of rifles is almost begun.

Author's Notes: I warn you about the chapters I am writing are longer and it will take time to make since I wanted to create the next training about rifle training and bayonet training. All was based of the Shogun 2: Fall of Samurai, but somewhere in that is a parody version of Full Metal Jacket and Glory of the training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rifle training

As the company D has manages to catch up to reach with other companies for the regiment to get their own enfield rifles. They never had seen a rifle before which they were used to their pitchforks and farmer's tools. All of them were curious what they were.

"_This is your weapon! You will need it in the heat of battle. Enfield rifles are among rifles in the world, but not better than the Springfield rifle. You will drill how to use them and how make use of them properly." _Jackson explains to the recruits. "What a strange weapon? What it can do?" Megane asked as he looks at rifle with admiration. "It looks different from a samurai bow? And the matchlock?" Kosuke asked to himself.

They wanted to try them out until Wallace appeared. "_Did the lads got their muskets?" _Wallace asked to Jackson. "_Yep, they got them this morning. Care to be their training officer?" _Jackson told to Wallace who begins to love his job.

As Wallace takes the Enfield as he loads it with the miné ball and prepares to aim. With suddenly suspense, the recruits watched how he works. Then, Wallace fires the Enfield with a large bang.

"How amazing, more powerful than a matchlock?" Ataru said. That has taken interest of the regiment to know how to fire the weapon. But firearms drill will take time.

Training only lasted for 36 months for them to know to march which they managed to perfect. They have to serve 3 years in service which they have few months of firearms training to do. What it has awaited them of the embroiling conflict of Emperor and the Shogun will come.

Meanwhile in Edo, where the mighty Shogun resided in. Their army is being trained by the French, but they have other plans. "My lord, the army is being raise to handle those rebels in the Southern regions." One of the retainers said. "My lord, I have reports that the Emperor is gathering support of the southern areas. I am afraid that Kyoto is a threat to us. It is wise to send troops to keep check on the Emperor." One of the retainers said.

Suddenly appeared, Lord Mizunokoji who is most powerful daimyo who is under the Shogun's court has come for urgent matter. "My lord, I have news that the Satsuma province is rising troops by an American advisor." Mizunokoji said. "Impossible, they were supposed to have a civil war by this year?" Shogun said. "It what it seems to be I have one of the suppose Confederate hero has offer himself to train my army." Mizunokoji remarked.

But someone has entered the court as the Confederate exile has appeared before them. "_It seems you have bigger problems like those Yankees, but I heard the French lost the Mexican campaign did they? I know everything about war." _As he spoke with name no than, Jeff Johnston. "How you dare to barge into a meet like this! Where is your honor?" One of the Retainers shouted at Johnston.

"Relaxed, my friends. He is willing to train our army for free." Mizunokoji said to the council. "For free? I don't trust him, Mizunokoji. Your family may be influence to the Shogun, but you do irrational intentions. Can we allow this foreigner to train our troops when we have the French support? Then the American training Satsuma troops while Saigo Takamori is at Kyoto to appease the Emperor to start the rebellion." As one of the Retainers told to Mizunokoji the gravity of the situation.

The meet has turned a heated debate as Johnston watched with smirk on his face. "_I didn't come here for your pitiful country. I came here for that Yankee; soon I will have my revenge what he did to my sister. But in one of those times, I will make them to make me leader to relive the Confederacy. Their army I will train will be out of action so I can use them for liberation of the South. All I have to do is to delay them and make up excuses to allow me to slip away from them. Soon, the Confederate States of America will be reborn!" _As Johnston thought to himself was planning to betray them soon. All he has to do was to be patient and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Johnston left the court of nobles arguing about the Shogun's position. "How's the spy?" Johnston told one of the Ninjas. "The spy is with the regiment in Satsuma province. But he has brought news that the American you seek for is named, Thomas Jackson." One of the Ninja told to Johnston. "_Thomas Jackson? _Good, get word from our spy and wait for my orders." Johnston told them.

The Ninjas left the area as Johnston watches the sea with evil grin. It was a matter of time that the revenge will be his. All he has to do is to wait for the perfect time.

Meanwhile on the training, they have line the recruits up in two man line formation which they have to deliver a volley of lead. "_Present, Aim." _Jackson shouted out. The rifles are lowered to aim their targets.

It was very silent for the recruits as they hold on with the rifles as the rifle butt is felt on their shoulders. They wait for their command even their officers are learning how to learn the commands effective. It is very important for the officers to do in the heat of battle.

_"Fire!_" Jackson shouted as Mendo translated the command. They all fire their weapons at the target which only a few are hit outside the bull's eye. "_I see confederates do better than that. Try it again." _Jackson comment how poor the accuracy it was. They all have to reload their rifles in which one of them has reloaded quickly than others which surprise Jackson.

Jackson comes up to the one who reloaded his rifle quickly. _"I am very surprise to reload the weapon quickly." _Jackson comment. Mendo has comment on Kosuke whom did a remarkable job to reload, but in the other hand. "_But try to aim, by looking down on the sights. Like this." _Jackson told to Kosuke to know how to aim properly.

As Kosuke aims his weapon to the target, he fires and it did hit the center of the target. "_See you could do it. Now, reload." _Jackson said to Kosuke as on command. "_But this time, faster than what you did. A good man can fire three accurate shots in less than a minute."_ Jackson explaining as Kosuke reloads. It is a test for Kosuke who reload his weapon the fastest as he can.

"_Now, I can motivate you to faster. When I fire this, and then go!" _Jackson commented as he fired his revolver. Kosuke fires the first round, reloads faster when Jackson fires the 2nd round, almost finished to reload Jackson fires the third round, finishes as he fires the second round until he reloads, Jackson fires the 4th round as Kosuke goes even faster than what he did before, he fires the second round until Jackson fires the 5th round as Kosuke goes even faster to the point that he has made it. A minute has passed that Kosuke fires three rounds.

"Wow, I didn't know we could do that." Ataru remarked. "Beats me, how we can do that fast." Chibi said. The company was amazed by Kosuke's record. "I hope my reloading skills can help to live long." Kosuke told the others.

"As long we can move faster than the other side can. I mean, it can tough to reload these things. Much better than those guys." Kaguari remarked. "At least, we can aim properly. I rather to take my shots steady, not wasting my ammo." Megane. "Who asked you?" Ataru comment.

As they return to learn how to fire and drills to know the enfield rifles. Jackson hopes the company D can do a great job to fire and reload the rifle as training is making the recruits better for day of heat combat will come for them. Unknowingly to them, that war will never come will come to them for worse to come.

Author's Notes: I am terribly sorry for this delay. I am trying my best and I think for the best of my story to go through. But I love my story is going through. The last chapter of the training is the Bayonet training. So, don't give me that crap that in Fall of Samurai, they didn't use bayonets instead of swords which I call it bullshit (sorry about that). I have increase the army size from real life by 4 times while the death and wound rates are 8 times for artistic reason. Reviews will be nice for me to go where the plot goes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bayonet Training and shipped to War

They finished with firearms drill as they head to bayonet training. But this time, they were trained by Yari Samurai sensei who keen interested of western firearm as a spear. The bayonet drill was less labors since they have to learn basic spear techniques.

"Man, this kinda of easy for me." Ataru remarked. "Not easy as you think, we have to thrust and stab." Kosuke. "Oh, please. I think I have it worse."

"When we get fancy uniforms?" Ataru said. Meanwhile in another unit, there is a black bear unit is under bayonet training as two of them are arguing. "Why I am here in the first place?" Ryuunosuke complained since she is a only woman in the unit.

"I should stay behind and take the restaurant for once. The men are the ones are dying here." Ryuunosuke has pointed that all the women stay behind and the men do the dying. "Why, son? This is a great honor for us and with the money we save, we can rebuild our teahouse." Ryuunosuke's father comments on the drill.

The long story short, Ryuunosuke's mother died in childbirth and her father wanted a son, so he conditions her to be a boy. He brainwashed and lies to his daughter in the outside world. They tried to open the teahouse, but it wasn't successful to say that every fight has destroyed it.

Now, the westernization has brought them opportunities which none affect them. When the Mendo clan offered opportunity to join the army for pay. They have put up in the harsh military training by Wallace himself to push the newly recruits of the Black Bears regiment for the upcoming battles to come.

Nothing has come for them to last for training which they have three year service which means they are stuck together for a long time with endless arguing which dub them as, "Angry Bears". It has been a long training for them which it has taken at least year to know the basics.

The training was in fact lasted for at least a year that lasted in 1866 to 1867. The Satsuma troops were nothing from ragtag corps into a well-trained force. The uniform was drastically changed from recruiter's hats was.

Not only that, the Shogun has French advisors, but somehow a confederate exile wiggle his way into power to train an elite corps. But he have hand-picked the men who are loyal to him. He requested to train 100,000 men to put down rebellions for the Shogun.

The Confederate exile was given force of 100,000 in the Northern areas which he train them, but he decided to create his own version of Confederate army to recapture the South after he claimed the North cheated them out of victory. However, He slowly brainwashed the army which he was supposed to trained is his own personal army.

In Satsuma, Jackson was very proud of the brigade is much drilled and very taught in basics of modern warfare. They can move in columns and form a line in heat of battle. Amazing, he has seen how the young boys and young men are trained to fire and reload properly.

The best results were D Company, once it was lagging behind until it has produced amazing results. Especially Ataru who was once the trouble of the company into a simple soldier, but immature he is. The other men with Ataru are fine with him.

But Jackson comments that how Ataru mocks Mendo who is their regiment commander ended up their silly antics. It has never stop amazing Jackson as how Ataru can stop the blade with his bare hands. Wallace also he likes the men as they were like sons to him, but he shaped them up for the upcoming battles.

There were simple farmers and transform into soldiers as Jackson comment it remind how Roman Republic's Poor into well trained legionnaires. In the short run, they expect no war will occur. But Jackson in the other hand knew there is a conflict going between the Emperor and the Shogun. He guessed it corrected.

In Kyoto, the Emperor is discussing plans for revival of throne from the Shogunate. Saigo Takomori was there. "My lord, I have reports of one of my corps commander have finished their training." Saigo told to the Emperor Meji. "Good, I am very pleased that the southern areas are supporting true rulers of Japan. But I do worry about the Shogun's reaction of mine actions. I fear a civil war which it has not occurred 200 years will tear the country." Emperor Meji reply to Saigo.

"But My emperor, you are the true of ruler. The Shogun has failed to expel the foreigners even we have use them to drive out the Shogun. Then what?" Saigo worried. "What we got to lose?" Emperor Meji told to Saigo. The Emperor is gathering allies to take on the Shogun who proved to be a threat to Japan itself.

A rider comes to the training camp. "News from Kyoto" Rider told to one of the men who were awake in the sunset. This happens to be Ataru who comes up the tent of Jackson.

"Hey, dude." Ataru shouted as he sees Jackson asleep. "Dude, wake up. We got mailed. CAN YOU WAKE UP!" Ataru shouted as Jackson panicky woked. "Not so loud! What you want?" Jackson asked to Ataru why he wakes him up in the first place.

"I think we got mailed for us. I was going to read it, but…" Ataru was about to say until Jackson grabs it and sees it. "I think I take this to General Mendo himself." Jackson told to Ataru. When he is about to leave until…

"Hey, when our part of the deal ends?" Ataru said. "Oh, that. Well, Here. Keep to yourself." Jackson told to Ataru as he gives the picture contain Lum back. "She must be very lucky to have you. Don't remember." Jackson said as he leaves.

At General Mendo's tent, Jackson gives Mendo's father the letter which he took it. As he read it, a smile came to him. "We are leaving to Kyoto, Jackson-san." Mendo's father said to Jackson. "Frankly, the men are ready. But I was worried how things for the Emperor?" Jackson asked to Mendo's father.

"Sigh, I was hoping we can finish training for the rest of the corps in Kyoto. That brigade you trained has taught our newly trained officers to build our corps. When do we leave?" Mendo's father asked assume how they do when they march in his time. "I think we leave at sun rise. They need to get their sleep." Jackson has told Mendo's Father that the army needs their sleep for the big day.

When they announce they are going to Kyoto, they cheered to go to Emperor's Capital which excites Ataru the most. They break up camp which they did it without avail as the real deal came when they form up into columns with new uniforms. "_Everything ready, Wallace_?" Jackson asked to Wallace.

_"There is nothing like a good day to march, sir. Aright, Forward! March!" _Wallace shouted as the entire corps marched out as their officers commanded. They march in the countryside to reach the port to reach Kyoto by sea. When they got on the ships, they see marvels of modern naval fleet and never saw the sea before with amazing.

Simply, it was only the beginning of adventure of a lifetime for them to enter a world different from Satsuma province. Meanwhile on the home of Moroboshi, the family was eating their usual dinner except Ataru is not there. "Man, I am so glad he is not here to enjoy it." Ten commented how peaceful dinner was.

But the only one was not happy was Lum who stare into the night sky on the roof of the house until Ten came. "Lum-chan, what's wrong?" Ten asked to Lum. "Oh, nothing Ten." Lum reply. "Are you thinking of that moron. Forget it, he might dead or desert to leave you anyways." Ten rudely.

"Ten, how times I have to tell you, don't call him a moron!" Lum angrily shouted Ten. "But he is, all he does treat you like crap and doesn't give a damn to anybody. I bet he is Kyoto chasing Skirts by now." Ten said which it has made things worse. "Just…..Leave me alone. Ten." Lum answered as she flew away. "LUM-CHAN, Wait I'm sorry what I said." Ten shouted out.

"What I do to deserved this?" Ten questioned to himself. Lum has gone to continue the nightsky crying. "Remember me." Lum said as she continues the night sky. Meanwhile on the ships to reach the main Island of Japan, Ataru stared at the night sky hold the picture of Lum.

"Worry about her?" Jackson told to Ataru. "So, you love her?" Jackson asked to Ataru. "No, of course not it just she just barge herself into this." Ataru said as he denied it. "Don't be a fool, I remember if you denied yourself about fall in love with someone meant you are not worthy to her. Why is that?" Jackson asked to wonder why.

"You just don't understand what I been though. My life has been chaotic and hell for me. You have no idea what I been though." Ataru reply to Jackson. "Ataru, I have been in a war once. Believe it was truly hell on earth. Four years was terrible. More terrible than what you imagine war will look like." Jackson told to Ataru how the Civil war was to Jackson.

"But I did fall in love once. But she died in the horrors of the war I been though." Jackson remarked. "How you meet her?" Ataru curious asked. "She traveled to the North once and entered to my life when I was your age. She was from Georgia and her father was a lawyer and a slaveholder. She didn't believe in slavery like I did." Jackson told to Ataru.

"Then what happen to her?" Ataru asked again. "She just died during the war." Jackson comment. Ataru stared at Jackson's eye which has tears in them. "Now, get to bed. I won't punished you for staying awake, you going to need that sleep." Jackson ordered to Ataru. "Fine, sir." Ataru grudge reply.

Author's Notes: I have official announcement to make. I will create three volumes of the Boshin war of Urusei Yatsura and will be the final Urusei Yatsura fanfic. It just I grew basic tired of it. But it will not be final fanfic I do. I have final work which it is a working process, but I will finish uncompleted fanfics after this one. But no worries, I have official retire from this because I have official run out of ideas. Reviews will be nice and enjoy that review even they will claim this story will suck. I have a hard time to bring an idea out. It just that gaming multiplayer which it is draining my time to write this story and not giving me ideas at all. I have a very hard time to get those chapters out. So, just enjoy the story. And Make sure to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enter Kyoto

As the warships carrying the troops have entered the port of Osaka, Jackson sees Osaka's castle with wonder he never saw. It is very strange for him to enter the Kansai region. Their orders now are to enter Kyoto by hidden roads set up by _Ishin Shishi_.

He have the men to disguise as original men, but the weapons are hidden which they have to avoid detection from Shogun's guards. They manage to slip them undetected. Until they reach outskirts of the city.

"Jackson, this is Himura Kenshin. He will guide the men to Kyoto safety." Erik told Jackson as he shown a red hair samurai. "I can guide your men to safety. The Shogun has set up checkpoints in the main roads. TO avoid that, we must take secret roads used by Hattori ninjas since Sengoku Jidai." Himura Kenshin explained to Jackson whiule Erik translates to Jackson. "Thank you, Kenshin. We have to avoid any attention." Jackson said as they leave out.

"_Wallace, I want the men to go without the rifles loaded, no bayonets, carry necessary equipment, stragglers will be caught, and we must march in an thirty minutes."_ Jackson told to Wallace as he did his orders. "_Amazing is it, Jackson?" _Erik asked Jackson as they see the forest around him with wonder. "_Yeah, it remind of home back on Michigan. The forest looks the same like the ones on home. I wonder. Erik, stick with me. If anything go wrong, we have to fight out way out. Understood?_ Jackson told to Erik as he nodded.

"Man, I wanted to ask the babes in Osaka. Why we have to sneak out for?" Ataru complained. "Like what? Getting us killed?" Kosuke remarked. "I didn't ask your opinion, Kosuke. Besides, there is always Kyoto." Ataru said.

"QUIET!" Onsen Mark quietly shouted. They change their clothes to their uniforms and gather their weapons and march slipping into the roads. They are marching to Kyoto.

The entire corps is moving out into the forest which set up by Ishin Shishi. But for Jackson who sees the Kansai region with wonder. But they avoid the main roads as Shogunate forces controlled the main roads based on Himura Kenshin's information.

It has taken them for at least a week to reach Kyoto. For Ataru meant to go on girl hunting spree on his spare time. For Jackson who sees Kyoto as a city of wonder, but he has important matters to do. But someone has stopped Jackson…..

"_Wait, Monsieur! I have a favor to asked_!" as the Frenchman coming to him. "_Who are you?"_ Jackson asked. "_Ah, yes. My name is Michael. I am a photographer for Paris News. I am here to take photos of Kyoto. I have been here for 4 months. I came along with Military advisors. What brings you here?"_ Michael asked to Jackson.

_"I am an advisor to Satsuma troops you see."_ Jackson replied. "_A veteran, I see. Then you must already finish with the Civil war you Americans have. I admire those Confederates, but you union boys did the job._" Michael comment. "_Can, I take photos of the men you trained?_" Michael asked.

"_Be my guest, I have go to meet Saigo Takamori_." Jackson said as he left the camp. _"Merci, Monsieur_." Michael thanked Jackson to take photos of the corps. Michael entered the camp to see the entire corps in their tents minding their business until upon a group.

"Man, I can't wait to see all the babes in Kyoto. I am dying for this." Ataru said. "Tell me about it, we have just arrived. I hope that a war never happens." Kosuke said. "Relax, man. I hope the Shogun will step down and hand power to the emperor and we all go home." Perm remarked.

"I hope so. I don't end up die in a field. I mean dying pointless." Kosuke. "Hey, where did Megane go?" Chibi asked. "Don't worry; he said he has errands to do." Kaguari answered. "That's funny, I have a funny feeling that Megane is up to something." Chibi said.

"Like what? He has poor eyesight or something." Ataru said. "I bet he's homesick and can't bear without his mom." Ataru said. "Ataru, you shouldn't say things like that. He may be light strange, but he's one of us." Perm said. "Pfffh, yeah right."

Outside the camp, Megane is waiting for someone or somewhat. Until a Ninja appeared to Megane without anyone looking. "Tell the boss, we have arrived in Kyoto." Megane told the Ninja with the message. The Ninja took the message to deliver it.

Soon Megane went back to the tents. It seems the Ninja travelled in great distance which delivered in series of mail routes. The Mail has reach another camp in Northern Japan in couple days later.

"Johnston-shan, we have report from our ninja spies." One of the Samurai told to Johnston. "Read it to me." Johnston said to the Samurai. "It has said, that the American has arrived in Kyoto with Corps and are join with Saigo's forces." As the Samurai read.

"What's our plan of action?" One of them asked. "Nothing, we wait." Johnston told them. "What? This is the perfect time to attack. More we wait, they become stronger." One of the younger samurai cried out. "NO, I need to know where they are going to attack. But we will to wait until the Shogun loses his power while we slip away to Satsuma to capture their naval base and leave to America." Johnston explains his plan.

"What? Where is your loyalty to the Shogun? Where is your sense of honor?" One of the older samurai said. "Honor? What is honor? Being lapdogs to that? That American Yankee destroyed my home and my family? What honor is that? Life is not fair and war don't have fair rules. Destruction will never end. I will make him pay for this. But If I conquer America with you, I will restore your shogun in power. Is that understood?" Johnston explained to them.

They just stood there being silent. "Then you are dismissed." Johnston ordered. They left the tent as Johnston sat down on his chair. "I swore the day I will have my revenge on you. Jackson." Johnston angrily smeared.

Author's Notes: I have a rough time to come up with this. But I love to do the battle scenes which they are coming up in couple of chapters. They are still in year of 1867, the real Boshin war begin on 1868, which it was I referred as Dragon Year War. Reviews will be nice, but I have the idea during my retirement to revision this story with longer and durable plot. This story for now is like the first version.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Picture Problem

In the December of 1867, the snow covers Kyoto in a wonder sight. It seems for Jackson would be enjoying Christmas, alone with Wallace. "_It looks like Christmas will be lonely for us_." Jackson commented.

"_Why is that, lad?_" Wallace responds. "_Did the men are drilled today_?" Jackson asked. "_Well, yes in that blasted cold. I thought Scotland was colder than this. Japan has wonderful surprises, isn't it? Then yes, laddie."_ Wallace commented.

"_Well, give them a week off." _Jackson ordered to Wallace as he left the camp. It seems for the snow falls on the tents of the corps along with other troops who are loyal to the Emperor. Until a simple messenger arrive with Erik. "_Oh, Jackson. I have come with message to join with Saigo in the meeting." _Erik said. "_My comments for the General."_ Jackson said to Erik and the messenger as they left his tent.

It seems for Jackson knows that boiling tension between the Shogun and the Emperor reminded of him back home when it happen. It has occurred to him so many years ago that the Southern states have left the Union all of a presidential election. The South threatens to attack the Union fort in Charleston.

When war was officially begun, Jackson joined the army in age of 18 as he was constant drilled. But those days have stuck him as he remembered. He was among of the newly fresh volunteers to put down the rebellion.

The men he joined were like him and some older than him have barely finish their training compared the Japanese he trained. What cannot noticed that he admired the Samurai who constant train their selves to fight, but somehow there are no wars to fight since the Shogun of Tokugawa has proclaimed peace for last 250 years. He hopes that the war between Emperor and the Shogun will end in bloodless result.

He has seen enough of war in his lifetime. He was in it for the money or there was something else bugging him. Why he offered the condition to command? Why he demand to lead a brigade?

Wasn't glory of command he wanted? Or he admired Confederate brigade commanders lead the brigades in battlefield exposed? He shouldn't be in the rear watching as observer?

Why he cannot do that? Why he asked himself to do what's demand he wants? Was it desire of command or to repay the loss of men in the battles of the war he fought? He will never know.

Maybe coming to Japan felt to regret by Jackson who cannot explain why he accept the job. At least he and his brigade have one more year to serve. Jackson exits his tent and walks across the camp to see various Japanese boys and men around 17-30 to do various things.

Donning his old Union Colonel uniform, he fixed his kepi along the way. Until he spotted a rowdy group is fighting over something. As Jackson sighed and walked over there and what to know what happen now who started this.

Earlier before Jackson appeared, Ataru was freezing cold in the tent. They were eating the usual rations that they give out in western armies. "Man, I am so hungry." Ataru whined. "what's wrong with the stew?" Kosuke asked.

"it just it's kinda raw for us to eat. What kind of idiot who cook this? You know, I have an idea." Ataru said. "What are you doing?" Megane asked. "Getting some noodles" Ataru says as he grabs noodles which he actually stole when on day off not mentioning girl hunting. "I want to have it with noodles." Ataru said.

"Where did you get that?" Chibi asked as Ataru poor the noodles in his bowl of the stew. "None of your business. I just happen to found it." Ataru answered. "Don't tell me you stole it?" Perm remarked.

"Yeah, so. I was tired eating the same thing. I hope this works." Ataru said as he tries it which it actually tastes good to him. "So, how did it taste?" Kosuke asked which Ataru kept eating. "Actually it tastes very good. I like to call this a beef bowl." Ataru said as he kept on eating.

"Man, I want to try it too." Chibi said. "Hey, get your own." Ataru said. They mumbled as Ataru ate his beef bowl until Megane spotted something on his pocket. "What's this?" Megane.

"Hey, give it!" Ataru yelled as he holds back by Kaguari. "Hey, Ataru has a picture of a girl. "Really?" Perm asked. They all looked at the picture with amusement. "Wow, she's a keeper all right."

"HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!" Ataru shouted as they throw the picture around. It was started to annoy Ataru very much that he is determine to get it back from them until Shuutaro appeared. "What's going on?" Mendo asked.

"Hey, sir. Look we got got! Our buddy has a picture of a girl." Perm shouted out as he hold back Ataru. "Pffh, a peasant like him would have a…" Shuutaro said as he about to grab the picture. "A oni girl? A like a daughter of Rajin." Shuutaro says with amazement.

"Hey, don't you ever think about it!" Ataru shouted. "Oh, that's worry about that, Private. If you died fighting, I will take good….care of her." Shuutaro said. "You son of a bitch!" Ataru shouted as he punched Mendo in the face.

"How dare you! Punching a Samurai in the face would result death! Prepare to die!" Mendo replies with anger which he has been insulted. He drew his katana towards Ataru which with amazing speed catches the Katana with his bare hands. "Argh, cheap ninja moves. But I wouldn't give up on my honor!" Shuutaro said. "FAT chance." Ataru said.

"ENOUGH!" Jackson shouted. They all turn around to see Jackson walking towards them. "What happen, here?" Jackson asked. That was strange for a foreigner to speak Japanese except for Ataru.

"Sir? He has insulted my honor. By Law, he must die." Shuutaro told to Jackson. "So." Jackson reply. "What you mean sir?" Shuutaro asked. "Just because your law demands his blood will make your life any better? I was from a farmer once and joined a war around your age." Jackson told to Shuutaro.

"Exactly, what happen?" Jackson asked to the group. As they stood silence as Jackson spotted the picture. "Give me that!" Jackson shouted to Shuutaro who was holding it. "Here you go, private" Jackson said to Ataru as he handed the picture back to him.

"Thanks, sir." Ataru replied. "Shuutaro, make sure you restain the men or I will lower your rank to Lt. if you do that again. Are we clear?" Jackson told to Shuutaro. "Yes. Sir." Shuutaro told to Jackson.

"Good. You all better not do that. Again!" Jackson said to them as he left the camp to the meet he is heading. After that incident, it has never occurred again. On the other hand, it has taken effect on Ataru who decided to take care of the picture of Lum.

On another peaceful winter day, Ataru just his girl hunting with no success. For another week, he has kept doing it until one day. He just had gotten bored all sudden.

Author's Notes: Sigh, I have to come up with this. I made the ideas for the battle scenes on historical battles on Fall of Samurai, but to connect the story is really hard. The second volume will deal in Battle of Anizu and Third will deal Ezo Republic Campagin. Reviews will be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Shogun's answer

Jackson entered to Saigo Takamori's HQ which it is located near the Emperor's Palace where the plot is coming to plan. The Emperor was very anxious to meet the foreigner who will lead a simple brigade due the same foreigners who destroyed a town due death of two foreigners. But it won't matter since he's going to need his help to reclaim authority on Japan.

Not only that, Erik is there and Mendo is also there which Mendo is command the entire Corps as Jackson's brigade was. "Now, to matter of business to deal with Shogun's lack of authority. How we can restore the powers of the Emperor if the Shogun is still in place?" Saigo said which he is truly loyal to the Emperor.

"There has to an excuse for us to enter a stage to restore the Emperor's authority. But how we provoke the Shogun to allow us to do it?" Mendo asked to Saigo. "It seems the Shogun is tied in Osaka Castle as he is trying to enter Kyoto, which my spies have told me." One of the Loyalist generals has said to Saigo. It seems it was according to plan, but if the Shogun didn't enter the Kyoto then the whole plan flops.

"But I do hear that the Shogun is trying to speak with the Emperor to resolve this situation that he will take care of the foreigner problem. But I do have my source of information." Mendo said.

"With an armed force?" Saigo reply. "They have force of 60,000 men?" One of the Loyalist generals said. "We have force of 20,000 men against 60,000 men? Let's ask the American what he thinks." Saigo said as the everyone looks at Jackson.

Jackson is nervous as everyone looks at him. "American, how you deal with this stitution?" Saigo asked. "I would say that what kind troops they got." Jackson told to Saigo.

"Hmmm, the Shogun's army is compose of mixed troops, but they sizable force of troops they have firearms." Mendo told to Sagio. "Do they have cannons?" Saigo asked. "No, my lord." Mendo responds.

"We have cannons. I hope we can ease our worries about that since they barely have any cannons." Saigo responds as the meeting kept going. The problem was that sometimes that everything of the Shogun have power for over 250 years. But will affect course of history.

What can be that the Emperor has challenge the Shogun in balance of power? It seems for the council which the Emperor is presiding has come with options with peace or war. The council meeting drag on in hours until Jackson has stated something that put an end to this.

"If I may, I suggest if the Shogun brings his force to here. Then it will justify our cause than rather waiting." Jackson said as he amazes the Council. "It seems the American is right about this. If truly the Shogun comes with his army, then it's the time to put to an end to this madness." Saigo said as the Emperor spoke up. "It is settled then. Saigo is commander of my armies. I hope we can drive out the forgien powers out of our lands as we will become more powerful than ever. Court dismisses." Emperor said as everyone left the council.

As Jackson left the council, someone has caught his attention. "I see you have earned yourself a strange person to have a say in the council." Harry said. "Harry, what are you doing?" Jackson asked to Harry who was here in the first place.

"Oh, I am a journalist, remember? Of course, I was at the council taking notes for the story about the Japanese are in history in the making. But it has bad times for the Japanese who dread of another civil war for over 200 years." Harry told to Jackson.

"I hope it will not end up like the one I fought." Jackson as he remembers how the war affect him during the March to the Sea campaign. It seems all the destruction he seen that won't end up in the same people where he is now. He hopes it will end soon.

"Well, then. See you later." Harry says as he left Jackson alone. Jackson hopes it won't end up like his country's civil war. He hopes. He hopes.

In Osaka, the Shogun brought his army of 60,000 compose of Samurai, levy infantry, smaller force of line infantry, and levy troops. He is determined to say in power once he enters to Kyoto. "I hope the Emperor will recognize my family's rule that keep the land at peace." The Shogun said.

"My lord, can we talk to the Emperor without your army?" one of his advisors told him. "Why? He has his own army. With the size of our army, we can win without a fight. You see I swore a oath to defend my family's rule to kept the land at peace, but we need the foreigners who keep us rich in firearms. I was hoping to invade Korea when we were ready. China is my dream to rule." Shogun said.

"My lord, what can we do? The people are tired of the Foreigners are draining our economy. Didn't your ancestor gotten rid of Foreigners?" One of his Advisors told him of his ancestor's remarks. "Oh, we allowed the Dutch to stay because we can trust them." Shogun respond to him. "My answer to the Emperor since he has oppose him since the bombardment of the British was his doing. My answer to him is death if he will stop opposing me." Shogun said as he enters his castle in Osaka.

It seems the Shogun has declare war on the Emperor as he desire to honor his family's rule all over Japan. The war of the Boshin war began on January 1868. The war will change Japan's history to forever as it will affect the lives of many.

Author's Notes: Sorry about this, I have been lazy doing this. I hope the readers understand this. The battle scenes are coming which I am happy to do so. Have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle of Toba-Fushimi

The Emperor has decree that the Shogun's rule was invaild. But the Shogun was willing not giving up his rightful rule over Japan as he moves his army of 60,000 men to Kyoto. However, the Imperial faction's army was force of 20,000 men is outside the gates of Kyoto which they are preparing to face them in the first battle.

In January 27, 1868 the Armies of Shogun and the Emperor are about to take the collision course. In the area of Toba-Fushimi, the Shogun's army is moving as the Imperial army has arrive with latest firearms and cannons while the Shogun was mixed of modern and traditional units. When Jackson heard the news, he gathers his brigade to defend the eastern bridge.

"I want 1st regiment in the front while 2nd on the left flank to safeguard the 1st's left flank. I want the 3rd and 4th regiments in reserve." Jackson calls out. "Mister Jackson, what we do? When we attack?" Shuutaro asked who wanted the action now. "Easy, it's good to be dandy up, but discipline wins the day. I want to you to keep a sharp eye on your regiment. Is that understood?" Jackson asked to Shuutaro.

Shuutaro went back to his regiment where Ataru and the Others are uneasy about the upcoming battle. "Oh, man why it has to come to this?" Megane asked. "I bet they run and let us go home." Ataru smirked until cannon fire. "This is it, boys." Jackson calls out. A wave of 15,000 shogunate troops are attack in three sides as a force of 3,000 are heading to the brigade.

"At the range of 125 yards, wait for your orders." Jackson shouted out. The 3,000 shogunate troops are heading towards the brigade mixed with Samurai, levy, and infantry which they never seen in large numbers. They came in range of 125 yards, the first two regiments fire in their two man line formations have pour lead on shogunate troops with devastating results. They reload, fire, reload, and fire as the Shogunate samurai units are getting closer until they routed until Shogunate line infantry form a line.

"Reload! Don't waste your shot on those samurai, aim at their line infantry." Jackson call out as Shogunate line infantry fire which several men on the two regiments fell to the ground. Somehow it horrify Ataru as he sees about 18 men are hit to the ground wounded or dead. "Reload!" Shuutaro shouted in order. Ataru reloads his weapon as the others did. They weren't preparing for this despite of training.

"Take aim! Present! FIRE!" Jackson shouts as the men take aim and fire at the Shogunate infantry as they lost more men as both sides took each other damage until the Shogunate's line infantry broke. "Jackson-san, we should charge when they run!" Shuutaro said to Jackson.

"No, they will bring more. If we move now, then we have bigger problems. Now then, I want you to move 3rd to cover 1st's right flank and put the 4th in reserve. We can get them in three sides." Jackson said as he sees more Shogunate forces are coming in greater numbers as second wave numbered around 20,000 along from 1st wave who regroup.

"They just keep coming!" One of the older soldiers cried out. As the Second wave came in wave about 15,000 line infantry in column have open fire on the two man line which fell as the cherry blossoms. It was war all right to the eyes of those eyewittness first hand as men on the ground are screaming in pain and dying. But Jackson stood still as it remind in battle of Bull Run has affect him which how the Confederates defend and won against all odds. The Satsuma troops fire and reload as the other side it, but the troops Jackson trained were very good than the Shogunate troops.

Ataru reloads his weapon jerky until he drop a mine ball on the ground as the bullet flew over his paper hat. Now, he begins to regret to join the army, "I don't die here in this place!" Ataru shouted out. He sees the non-infantry samurai are charging towards the regiment. "Suppression FIRE!" Jackson shouted out as the regiment fired at the Samurai in large numbers. Second wave left and reform along new fresh troops to form the third wave.

This time, the numbers of the Third wave is around 32,000 men. The number of Regiment where Ataru belongs are numbered around less than 150 men and standing with the dead and the wounded in agony. A rider comes to Jackson, "Jackson-san! I brought news that the Shogunate troops are beaten in all fronts, but they keep coming back." As rider said to Jackson.

"I want you to tell the General I am ordering the Bayonet charge which I hope it will drive them back. Make sure I want cannon support on our charge. Is that understood?" Jackson explains to the plan. 'But the Lord ordered everyone to stay on defense position. I can't…." Rider worried replies. "Just do it!" Jackson shouted at the Rider.

The rider rode out with the message as Jackson rode around the brigade. "20th Brigade! Send the 3rd and the 4th to join the 1st and the 2nd regiments to form a line. Fixed Bayonets! When they come in 125 yards! When you run out of ammo! We will charge! I have discovered the secret to our victory! I witness it first hand in battle. The Confederates have their Yell! Soon, you will yell like Onis of your tales!" Jackson rallied the Brigade as they quickly form as a line about a force of 790 men.

The Shogunate troops attack them as they fire at will. Several minutes have pass as men on both sides are falling like leaves on the tree of the Autumn season. When the 20th Brigade has run out of ammo until Jackson ordered the Charge. They charge into the Shogunate troops with yell as the Shogunate were surprise by this. The Satsuma armstrong cannons have rip the Shogunate units to shreds.

As Saigo is witnessing what he is seeing, "Is he attacking with less than 800 men?" It seems Jackson ordered the charge with amazing speed. "But the enemy flees from the bayonets? No matter! Counter Attack!" Saigo ordered to all his officers. The Shogun's forces were routed as Satsuma troops have won the day.

The Emperor has sent more troops to support Saigo's forces. At the battle present were only 10,000 Satsuma troops holding against force of 60,000 Shogunate troops. Another 10,000 have arrived to aid the Satsuma troops for another day of combat. The cost of lives were 1,425 Shogunate troops have lost while Satsuma lost 305 lives. The wounded of the day were 620 Satsuma lives and 2,000 Shogunate troops.

The next day have come as two forces were ready for battle plus battered units of the one who fought yesterday before. Jackson forms his brigade to face the Shogunate troops once more. They form up in their ranks to pour lead on the Shogunate troops. "Steady, aim, fire!" Jackson ordered the Regiments as they open fire.

The Shogunate did once as they did, but poor results do of lack of training. Until they brought up the Elite Shin-sen-gumi who went up against Jackson's Brigade. The results between them were horrible as Shin-sen-gumi have better aiming skills than their brethren's, but artillery support have force them to leave.

The battle went on for hours as until the Shogunate forces were routed which they lost the will to fight. It was a great victory for the Imperial forces. But the results of bloodshed was that the Shogun has lost 2,280 dead and 4,880 wounded while the Imperial forces lost 768 dead and 1,840 wounded. Now, it is time to pick up the dead and bury them.

Jackson walks on the aftermath of the Battlefield along with Shuutaro and Wallace. "It seems we pay a high price for victory." Jackson said as Shuutaro speak up. "General Jackson, we won today for the Emperor! Why you aren't you glad?" which it puzzled him. "I shouldn't be here. Why?" Jackson was sadden in grief. Normally it went prefect, but the lives he command were 58 dead and 156 wounded was the price of having a command. He sees young shogunate men young as 17 like his men on his regiments.

"Are you ok, laddie?" Wallace asked Jackson. "Maybe I should have died in Bull Run. I lived while brave men died for what?" Jackson answered. As Jackson walks around with them until he witness one of men are picking up the dead which it was Ataru. "Why I have to do this job? Maybe the Colonel should do this stink job." Ataru complained as he faced Jackson. "Sir! I did…." Ataru stood as he was statue to Jackson. "You can leave now." Jackson said to Ataru. "What? Sir?" Ataru questioned. "How's your first battle?" Jackson asked to Ataru.

"Sir, I did what I have to do. But there are times I want to run for my life." Ataru answered. "You miserable peasant! Why run away from our victory!" Shuutaro drew his katana. "Put that sword down! Right now!" Jackson ordered Shuutaro to put his Katana away.

"I see much worse in my last war. Compare to what? Shiloh, Fredericksburg, Gettysburg, Vicksburg, Atlanta, and the Carolinas. I seen much death and destruction. You are relieved, private. Spent the night as a man before we move out. Also you are getting your uniforms by the morning. " Jackson said. Ataru left the scene.

Soon he left the battlefield, he went to the city of Kyoto for girlhunting. But the strange part was he didn't do much to girlhunt. He just walks around to eat certain food and sightseeing. "I wish Lum was here. Wait! What I am doing? Why I want her here besides she will probably fry for…." Ataru said as he looks at a night sky. "Lum, I hope you are alright. It just I beginning to regret to join the army." Ataru said as he went back to the camp.

He just went to his tent as every guy was cheering and partying for the victory they won today. Ataru just didn't join their little party. He just lay down on his tent floor as he stares at the tent. Until a paper and a pen were there, he grabs it and writes something. He stops, but he grabs the picture that Lum gave him and starts writing; "Dear Lum, You were right. But the battle I fought today was horrify. Men were dying and screaming in pain. I never felt so scared of my life. I followed orders and I didn't stab no one despite shooting at him. I feel hurt on the inside. Why I join the army to die on battlefield? When I was on the battlefield, I felt lonely without you. I hope the war will be over soon as possible. May my parent take care of you. Now, I heard we are marching to Osaka Castle. Plus we are getting new uniforms. May the gods spare me from death. From Ataru." As he finished his letter.

He sneaks out of camp to deliver to a mail post which travel to nearest railroad which carried to a port and the mail got on the ship to Satsuma province.

Author's Notes: WOW, I am done with the Battle chapter. I am going to write about the Osaka Siege and the Battle of Ueno. Review this how it is going.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: March to Osaka

After the battle, the men strike up their tents and prepare to go to Osaka where the Shogun's forces were. Jackson oversees the tent as they form into marching columns. "Jackson-san, we are ready." Mendo said to Jackson as he nodded.

They order the entire regiment on the march as other units followed them in the suit. The frozen winter is snowing around them as they march towards Osaka. However, that didn't stop them to drive out the shogunate forces.

"Man, do we have to drag our asses to Osaka when we sneak out?" Ataru complained "QUIET on the Ranks!" Osen-Mark shouted which he is the company's commander. "What we do in our march, sir. All we don't to hear is your stink." Ataru insulted replied.

"Why you!" Osen-Mark until he was stopped by Jackson. "I wouldn't allow whip those soldiers to be broken. Rather use them to end this war quickly." Jackson said. They continue the long march to Osaka.

Meanwhile on Satsuma province, Lum, Ten, and Ataru's parents are living at life as Ataru's father tend the land and the ladies are tending the household until a group of police came. "Madam, where's your husband?" as one of the officers said. Ever since the Westernization begins, more samurai are including into the ranks of police force and the army. They increase more roles to handle more cases like crime, taxes, and other western methods.

"He's out in the fields. Is there something wrong?" Ataru's mother said. "Mam, I am afraid that by the Order of the Mendo clan that they bought this land and I am told to evict the entire household." One of the police said. "What? But we had been here for generations. They can't do this. This is our home." Ataru's mom said.

"I'm sorry, this are your orders. You have tomorrow to leave." One of the policemen said as they left the household. It has shocked Ataru's mother who's crying on the paper saying: "This land has been bought by the Mendo Clan. Your services are no longer required. Evict in 24 hours or be arrested and thrown in jail."

"What's going on?" Ataru's father said as he returns from the fields. "This" Ataru's mother cried. He looks at the letter with shocked. Although they are peasants, they can read basic letters of Japanese. "What we are going to do?" Ataru's father said. "What choice we got? To the city?" Ataru's mother.

They are arguing to deal with the situation until a knock on the door. Seeing they are too busy to hear the knocking, Lum open the door to see a mail-man. "One letter for Moroboshi household, have a nice day" As the mail-man gave Lum the letter as he left. She sees the letter to know what it is and discover its Ataru sent it.

Seeing they are arguing, she goes to the room to read it while Ten is asleep. As she reads it, she is full of joy that he is alive and well that he is in one piece. But in the same time, she misses so much that she saves the letter to remind herself that he still lives. "Darling, I hope you are ok." Lum said.

As in the winter snow falls on the road as the army marches as the regiment with the flags flying they are shivering in the cold. "How long we been marching?" Ataru whined. "I think about 5 miles if you quit asking us that! I am getting tired of this." Megane complained.

"What about some music?" Chibi asked. "Music? I don't know. Do Western armies do music on the march?" Kaguari replied to Chibi. "Well, it will keep us from boredom. It seems we march for least a 100 miles." Perm said as Kosuke replied, "What does our Foreigner commander allow us to do?"

As Jackson overhearing their conversation, he ordered the drummer boy to set a tune which surprises the entire regiment as Jackson sings:

"When Johnny comes marching home again,  
>Hurrah! Hurrah!<br>We'll give him a hearty welcome then  
>Hurrah! Hurrah!<br>The men will cheer and the boys will shout  
>The ladies they will all turn out<br>And we'll all feel gay when Johnny comes marching home.

They were surprised that Jackson is singing a song where he comes from as Jackson continued to sing

The old church bell will peal with joy  
>Hurrah! Hurrah!<br>To welcome home our darling boy,  
>Hurrah! Hurrah!<br>The village lads and lassies say  
>With roses they will strew the way,<br>And we'll all feel gay when Johnny comes marching home.

Suddenly a few begin to sing and slowly, but steady grew in a chorus that gave everyone to cure out of boredom.

Get ready for the Jubilee,  
>Hurrah! Hurrah!<br>We'll give the hero three times three,  
>Hurrah! Hurrah!<br>The laurel wreath is ready now  
>To place upon his loyal brow<br>And we'll all feel gay when Johnny comes marching home.

Now, everyone in the brigade starting to sing the song as they marching down the road as surprises Saigo Takamori who was there witnessing.

Let love and friendship on that day,  
>Hurrah, hurrah!<br>Their choicest pleasures then display,  
>Hurrah, hurrah!<br>And let each one perform some part,  
>To fill with joy the warrior's heart,<br>And we'll all feel gay when Johnny comes marching home

The song finished with much amusement as the troops' morale soared and Saigo came near to Jackson. "That was something, Jackson-san. I am much admired of that. What song is that I may asked" Saigo said to Jackson. "Sir, it is a song from the war I was in. The name is When Johnn comes marching home." Jackson answered to Saigo.

"I am amazed that a Foreigner like you, to command with feat. But your services are needed for one year left. I hope the war is over that you will return home." Saigo replied to Jackson as he ride out. Jackson knew the war will be long, but not too long compare to the war he fought that hopefully that the newly-born Imperial army will win the war soon as possible.

Author: For the record, the song is an old civil war song. I was hoping to spice things up. I know the history of the Boshin War, but I am taking this a artistic reasons. But I have decided to make this a crossover story of Total War and Urusei Yatsura. I hope my readers will understand or I have gotten used of reviews that hated this. Review this if you think how you view this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Siege of Osaka

After hearing the defeat in last battle, the Shogun decided to leave to his personal ship, but didn't want to leave from Osaka. It seems the Shogun was beaten, but not defeated to encounter the Imperial forces are coming. What they can force the tide can be turn against them or his ancient family honor will be doom?

"My lord, Imperial forces have broken our forces. We have suffer heavy losses. We have to reconsider this. We must retreat to Edo! And then, we can organize our forces which it will give us the advantage in numbers." One of his Advisers said. "Then what? We lose our symbol of the Shogun's family rise to power?" One of the younger Noble retainers named Tobimaro. "Then what, Mizunokoji? The Imperial forces have greater firepower than we imagine. It is necessary to lose something in order to win this conflict. Those Imperials are the one who cause the tragedy that inflicted our people." One of the Older retainers shouted.

"Your father has put you to lead the Elite Shinsengumi, but you know nothing of these Imperial forces. They are way more advance than we have thought." One of the Retainers told to the Shogun as he glares at Tobimaro. "Where's the courage and honor of the Samurai you have?" Tobimaro shouted at the retainers. "These are the facts. We lost over 2,000 dead and over 4,000 wounded compare to the Imperial Losses." The Retainer told them. "What you purpose?" One of them asked to the Retainer.

"One thing they strive on. Battle. My point is not to fight them at all. Yes, they have an advance army. But every army has a weakness. We can set up ambushes and fight them where they can't deploy their army very effectively." the Retainer told to the council. "Those tactics are for Cowards! Not Samurai! Where is greatness of Samurai glory to die for honor?" Tobimaro told to the Retainer.

"I rather have my army which I am from Anizu. I will have my troops ready soon they finish their training. We will delay them once and for all. Prepare the troops to leave." The Retainer as the council finishes. They were about to leave the room as Tobimaro is at rage over the decision of the council.

"What nonsense is this? Leaving Osaka to the Enemy! This is dishonor." Tobimaro said. "Don't worry about it?" A voice said to him.

"Who said that?" Tobimaro asked. "Relax, I am under your wimpy dad's payroll." The voice said as Johnston comes to the picture wearing his Confederate uniform. It seems his father's client is here to discuss business with him.

"I got spies to deal with these so-called Imperials. But I can make a deal that your father have entrusted me to train the army he personal hired me to do so. I need your assistance. I will handle over the entire corps to defend your Castle. I hope these men I trained are very effective at their duty." Johnston explains to Tobimaro.

"What if they failed?" Tobimaro questioned the quality of the troops he trained. "OH that, it will be a phase that it will test how strong really are. There is a great job for you to lead a greater glory like say…Conquer the Southern States from the Yankees." Johnston told to Tobimaro.

"That explains why none of my father's troops weren't there and what's your idea about conquer your so-called Nation?" Tobimaro asked. "Oh, that. It just I have sworn revenge on the Yankees who destroyed my home to free the slaves who they were rightly ours! I was once a man of status like you, but my sister fell in love with a Yankee until he betrays her to steal our family plantation and free those damn darkies. It cost us a vast fortune." Johnston explains to Tobimaro who is shocked about his civil war story.

"You believe that Yankee is leading the Imperial forces?" Tobimaro questions since he have heard an American leading an Imperial Brigade. "Oh, yes that Yankee is the one I wanted to kill ever since. I got a spy where he is. And then I can move for the kill." Johnston said to Tobimaro.

"Are you sure about this?" Tobimaro asked to Johnston. "Yes, I will leave the corps to you while I must return back to your domain and take the army with me." Johnston said to Tobimaro. "What you mean; take your army?" Tobimaro asked wondering why he said that.

"Oh, I am sorry. I mean your family's army. I love your country how you an raise your private armies." As Johnston leaves the room until he reach outside on the snow. "My army with my confederacy gold" Johnston said as he evilly laughs.

The most of the Shogun's army have left the Castle except for Tobimaro's troops as he told the Shogun it was security reason to provide cover in case of Imperial Attack. Until it was far too late, the Imperial Army under Saigo Takamori with the famous Imperial 20th Infantry brigade led by Jackson. Even the entire army is loading up the docks, Tobimaro's forces was ready for a fight.

"Jackson-san, what you say about this?" Saigo asked Jackson. "I think we must attack now or else the war will never end. We could end this by February." Jackson told to Saigo as he left to led his brigade. The siege begins as Imperial troops attacked the castle as Shogunate troops have put up a fight as Imperial forces sweep the town by 20th Brigade.

"I want 2nd regiment take point while 1st Regiment will provide flanking protection. Is that understood?" Jackson explains to Mendo. "Yes, Jackson-san." Mendo reply as he rode on. There is firefight between Shogunate troops and 2nd regiment who are taking losses as the 1st is forming a line.

"Form as a line!" Onsen-mark shouted in order as the troops is forming in rank as Ataru is struggling to form up. "I don't want to die without a good reason." Ataru said. "Shut up! I am worry about staying alive to enjoy the fruits of youth." Megane said.

"Quiet on the ranks!" Onsen-Mark told the two. "Take Aim! Present! Fire!" Onsen –mark ordered them to support the 2nd Regiment as the Shogunate troops fell in large numbers until they are routed. The 2nd regiment pushed forward along with the 1st as until surprise fire from more additional Shogunate force.

"Huh, that's strange? Send the third and the Fourth to help them!" Jackson ordered the officers to support them. "What' going on, Jackson-san? Those men can push forward." Mendo told to Jackson. "Those Shogunate troops are too well-trained unless…Shuutaro, I want you to cheer the men and don't be on the horse. Do you understand?" Jackson asked to Mendo as he responds with yes as he left Jackson alone as he went to Saigo.

Saigo is witness the siege as Imperial troops are taking the Osaka Castle in a diffcult pace. "News to report, Jackson-san?" Sagio asked to Jackson. "I think those Shogunate's troops are well-trained compare what we faced before. Just like….." Jackson pauses which reminded of the Confederates at Fredericksburg as wave after wave of union troops are cut to pieces by Confederate artillery.

"Saigo, pull back the troops and commence the artillery attack! And just do it" Jackson exclaims to Saigo. Saigo listen to Jackson as the Imperial troops have pull out as Imperial cannons have made a short work of Shogunate troops. With the reminder of the Shogunate troops, the Imperial troops made a counter attack at the shogunate troops who fled in a routed.

The Shogun who was witnessing the routed that the troops were protecting his army which nevertheless he manage his army loaded. They sail away leaving the scattered troops behind. The remainder of the army surrenders to Imperial Forces. The losses of the Imperial Forces were moderate compare to Shogunate forces.

After the siege, the Imperial forces move out to take regions that give up without a fight. The war continue as long the Shogun maintain his large army, but his order to harass the Imperial forces ended in failure. The War will never be the same.

Author's Notes: I hope my story is going according to plan. Review if you think about my plot so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The letters from home

Meanwhile during the Siege of Osaka, on Satsuma province as the Moroboshis with Lum and Ten were forced to leave their land as Mendo clan have purchased their land to have tenants who were cheaper. They enter the city as all farmers whose lands were lost by purchased of other clans. Ataru's father found himself a job in the Ironworks factory. Their new home is an apartment is smaller than their normal house.

It seems what to them can be worse. Luckily, they receive news about the war which Lum is worry about Ataru which she sigh at the list of dead is up. It seems luck have favor him so or what it seems he is unluckily to get killed or what it can be a freak occurrences. But she is happy enough that her beloved still lives.

Back on the apartment, she writes a letter to Ataru which she write what she could. Now, she finishes it with the letter as she drops it off in mail post. The letter traveled from mail post to post office that one of the post officials that travelled from ship to railroad.

The railroad was from near Osaka to nearest railroad station about 38 miles from Edo. The mail bag arrives as they are delivering to the army encamp there. The Imperial Army was encamped by the forest which they faced no resistance so far.

It seems for the Imperial troops that the war is going in their favor except some guerrilla activity near Edo province which the Shogun's forces are bidding time, but they are losing. The Imperial 1st Corps is around force of 8,000. The rest of the army are away to handle various Shogunate guerrilla units in the Kai Province and other provinces where pockets of resistances are.

The Imperial spies have brought back that main shogunate forces are in Edo with force of 8,000 men. It seems they can attack the 1st corps, but strange they don't attack. The guerrilla attacks are draining Imperial numbers from their main force.

The Shogun is buying time to preserve his honor, but he was failing at it. Saigo Takamori have won battle of Koshu-Katsunuma which resulted death of 2,400 shogunate troops along with 600 Imperial dead and wounded. The Imperial army provided to be unstoppable as the Guerrila war is not working as well compare that Imperial has brought Tosa rifle men. The 1st corps have received Tosa and sharpshooters rifle men along the way.

News that the Imperial Navy has faced no resistance since its defeat on Awa, but the Shogun navy retreated after the fall of Osaka rather to risk their navy to another battle. What it can seems that the Shogun is reserving the navy to plan to invade Satsuma when Imperial forces are losing. The Shogunate army has modern units, but majority of them are carrying traditional weapons like pikes and swords.

The Imperial Ninjas are harassing Shogunate's forces which it is counter-guerilla warfare in contrast to the Shogun's own. Meanwhile as the Mail rider is carrying a bag of mail to the camp. "Halt!" a voice said.

"Hey, where you headed?" as the Imperial picket asked to the Mail rider. "I am carrying mail for the camp. I mean no harm." As the mail rider told to the picket group.

"So, let get me straight. You are coming to my picket line what makes you think that you are carrying letters instead of bombs? If you are, well we have to kill you. Check his bag." As the picket leader ordered the soldiers to check the bag.

They check the bag which it was only letters which clear him out of treason. They let him go as he enters the camp as various units are enjoying eating, playing some games, and some are practice their drills for the upcoming battles. "Mail call!" the mail rider cried out.

The men are joining around him to get their mail. "Man, I am getting tired of this." Ataru complained.

"At least we got free food and money are sent to our families." Megane said. "At least the war is our favor. Can't be worse." Megane continues.

"What seems that this war is getting grimer and grimer. I thought the warring states era was dangerous this?" Perm told the group around the campfire.

"At least we are alive." Chibi said. "True, as long we have each other." Kaguari tells to Chibi.

"This how western armies do?" Kosuke said. "is war is worth it? I mean what our commander does before he came here." Kosuke worry about the war that affected him.

"He did say he fought his country's civil war." Megane pointed out of the information. It seems they are curious of their foreign commander than ever.

"Come on, guys. Can we give that guy a break? I bet he seen horrible stuff before." Ataru said to the guys. "What you know?" Megane asked to Ataru.

"I don't know. What I know about him?" Ataru replies.

Meanwhile on the main HQ tent where Saigo arrived with other Corps Officers to discuss of the war. "Men, we are winning the conflict. There is one problem. That the shogun refuses to acknowledge the Emperor and assembling his forces in here near Edo." Saigo said.

He points the area named Ueno. "What we know about shogun's army in that area?" Jackson asks to Saigo.

"It seems he has a force of 8,000 men according to our spies. If we take Edo, then we can even the odds since there is a force about around 8,000 men in Utsunomiya castle. General Tako will take the 5th corps to take the castle while I lead the 1st corps to handle the Shogun's forces in Ueno. I will lead the 1st corps in frontal assault." Saigo says to the Officers.

"Permission to say, frontal assault will cost half of our force. I suggest we can divide our force. I can take the 20th Brigade to commit a flank attack on their rear." Jackson tells to Saigo.

"Jackson-san, are you implying to split part of our force to beat them?" Saigo asks to Jackson. Somehow, he worries that American has some crazy ideas to begin with.

"I see this tactic before. Back home during the war, confederates launched a flank attack on undefended right flank. I suggest we use it. Their forces are located here and over here, but their rear flanks are not protected." Jackson remarks how the war has given him an insight of confederate victories.

"Hmmmmm, ok I hope you're right about this. It's a big risk for force of 692 men to attack their rear." Saigo told to Jackson. The meet was over which the plan was made. Jackson returns to his unit's camp.

He seems too gotten approved from Saigo, but other traditionalist Imperial officers don't trust him at all because he's a foreigner. He felted alone to them despite his successful plan which it has worked in the war. It seems that to him as the world is turning itself.

As he walked in the camp, he sees the men are getting their mail as he spotted Ataru waiting for his mail. Until he gotten his mail, he just wonder how he's doing. There is one issue that how he can survive in the war that death is around him.

It's a mystery that never solves that he continues to walk to his tent. Meanwhile, Ataru is at his tent which he holds a letter from his beloved one. It seems that she broke the news that his family's rice farm was brought and moved to the city.

But he was stilled happy that she worries to him as life is affected by the modernization as his father works in Iron works factory while his mother works in the textile factory to buy the rent and the food. He continues to read the letter that how she misses him and chuckled that Ten misses him too that he have no one to fight with.

He finishes the letter as he writes his letter which how the war is affecting him. Even though he went girl-hunting with low morale to do it, he still misses Lum despite their arguments and the fights they have. No matter, he will survive this war and hopeful will end by end of the year or next year, but not forever.

Author's Notes: I am sorry to set up this chapter in last Sunday, I am about to finish this first volume as it will end with Battle of Ueno and I will take a break for now. Fall Semester is coming up and the second volume will be written during my free time after studying. Reviews will be nice how the story is going.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Battle of Ueno

On the day before battle, it was confirmed that the Shogun have resign his position which anger his own court. It was in July 3, and Jackson remembered how Gettysburg was to him when he was there when the Confederates charge at the center.

It seems that the day before battle is a perfect time for Jackson to make the speech for his brigade. He tells young Shuutaro Mendo to call up the Brigade which the bugler is up for the Brigade. The brigade's number is around 868 men which is good numbered for the 20th Brigade.

"20th Brigade, I am proud to raise and train you under my command. You are newly trained citizen-soldiers. It seems your ancestors I have learn they were nothing as cannon-fodder. Not always it seems that there are some who rose in the ranks of Samurai. In this army, you can earn your merits. You are already won this war. But those who wanted retain their position by supporting the Shogun despite his retirement. In this new era for your country you earn. Tomorrow, my country celebrates our independence day. It's the day my ancestors have fought and died to defend those rights. Tomorrow, you will earn your freedom. In the Satsuma army, you are the 20th Brigade. In the Imperial Army, YOU ARE THE 20th Brigade. YOU ARE THE 20th Brigade. You will earn the reputation and become heroes in your war of the Dragon. May your ancestors bring you honor. I hope you can lead hopeful and meaning lives after this war. I know you are all non-christens, but no matter we are all united. Godspeed to all!" Jackson remarked to the Brigade.

The first one who cheered him was Ataru as others followed that they called them, "Jackson-Sama!" Jackson rode out as they continue cheer on with high hopes that they can survive this war. He never felt like this before.

It seems he feels God is directing him to lead them to victory they rightful owns. After the speech was over, they were at ease as it has given them a morale boost as they went back to their tents. In that night, Jackson enters Saigo's tent for the battle plan.

"The Shogun has retired to the Temple in Ueno. He has assembled a force around 8,000 men and more waiting that this castle. I have sent a force to handle the castle. The main plan is to launch a frontal assault. But Jackson-san has proposed to attack them here. What exactly is your plan to attack them?" Saigo asks to Jackson.

"It's simple. You will attack them at the frontal where they will be expecting. However, they are only focus on the front and not in the rear. I will not attack alone with my brigade. I suggest you send some brigades to give us support. I have seen this tactic before….." Jackson continues how the plan should go.

Until daybreak, he tells Shuutaro to wake up the Brigade and forced march around the Ueno. Jackson goes to his tent and takes his flag from home as placed on his horse. It seems the American leading Japanese Brigade is unthinkable for him to carry his own flag.

Soon, they march up as the thick forest is covering the pathways which they don't know. They hired a strange white-haired person to be their guide from the nearby villages. "So, you hired me because….." the white-haired person asks.

"Guide us to this area. We need to know where to go to." Jackson asks the person. "Ok, you should stay with me the whole time." He told Jackson as they follow him.

It wasn't so hard for the brigade to march in the thick forest as Saigo readies his men to launch his attack. He committed his artillery to bombard Shogunate's forces. They pushed the Shogunate's forces back until they were halted.

Meanwhile, Jackson's brigade arrives on time and heard the noise of the battle up ahead. He halts the Brigade to rest for a moment which confuses some of the troops. "What's going on?" Ataru said.

"Shut up! Already, you are giving away our position." Megane scolding. "Quiet on the ranks!" Onsen-Mark told them.

They just shut their mouths for now. Jackson surveys his brigade and heads out to see various Shogunate units are preparing to defend their position. He heads back to the brigade.

"Shuutaro." Jackson asks to Shuutaro. "What it is Jackson-sama or that's what's the men call you?" Shuutaro says with hint of jealousy.

"Prepare the men. Prepare to launch the assault. Fix bayonets." Jackson told to Shuutaro.

Shuutaro just left to tell the brigade their orders are and the brigade did in excellent time. The regiments formed up and the brigade forms up. "My men are ready to attack. I am waiting if you're in trouble. I have seen Confederates used this tactic before on battle of Chancellorsville. It has routed an entire corps of my fellow comrades. It will work." Jackson's speech in his flashback with Saigo on the night before.

The brigade moves up in the thick forest. They march slowly in the forest to prevent the animals startled. They continue to march until they were in the clear they double quick in a success pace.

Shogunate reserve troops are waiting for orders don't know the impeding danger lays behind them. The brigade makes no effort to give away their position and form as a line as they reach firing range against the Shogunate reserve troops including a Parrott battery.

Saigo's forces are making slow, successful assault. It seems the odds are against them it wasn't til the 20th brigade open fire at the Shogunate troops who were surprised by the attack as the 20th brigade bayonet charged at the shogunate as they were routed from the field and gotten caught in middle of Saigo's forces in the crossfire.

As the retired Shogun witness the battle on the temple with all hope he has faded as Imperial forces have won the war. It seems he have failed his ancestor to uphold the shogun's duty to hold Japan together. Now, it is over for him except his followers who will fight for him to the death.

Author's notes: I am almost finish with the story. It seems I am doing a revamped verison of this. You could say the draft.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Aftermath

After the battle of Ueno, the Imperial forces suffer heavy losses around 6,390 men due of Saigo's frontal assault but Jackson's attack was a successful that forces the entire Shogunate forces to surrender to the Imperial forces.

It was a great victory for the Imperial army for the Emperor. Ueno gave away the power which Saigo and Jackson with remainder of their force to Shogunate's last garrison forces in the castle. In few days later, they surrendered to the Imperial Forces.

All hope is lost for the Shogunate forces. Except for the Anizu Supporter, most of the Shogun's followers fled away and meanwhile in Mizunokoji's lands. The Gray clad army under Johnston is indeed ready for action, but little touches to be made.

"The Shogun has lost Edo? What have happen? Can we reclaim the Shogun from the Imperials?" Mizunokoji Damayio wonders.

"This the time to attack the Imperials. Our Adviser is delaying the army for no good reason!" Tobimaro said.

"But I do hear that one of shogun's supporters you know him. He has a plan to form a Republic with our French Advisers. And he has purpose if he is defeated, then we have no choice to talk with Imperial court to allow us to live our way of life in the Republic." His father responds to his answer.

"A republic?" a voice shouted out which surprises the nobles. Johnston overheard what they were saying.

"It seems you need help to build your Republic? What if the Imperials don't want you to live in peace? Like those Yankees done to my country?" Johnston told to them.

"What you mean? If we offer peace, then they can agree to this. We can be allow to live what we want to be." His father reponds.

"What's happening, dear?" A soft voice is heard. It was the matriarch of the Mizunokoji, she is a true noble blood while her husband was a lowly samurai.

"Dear, our army is ready to go. But there is no battle? There is something that Johnston-san is up to something?" Tobimaro's mother asks to Johnston.

"You're right about one thing. The thing is…" Johnston explains until 100 grey clad kepi soldiers came in and surround them.

"They only obey to me" Johnston replied to them. "What is this?" Tobimaro's mother asked.

"You foolish woman! You think you're going to wreck my plans? I am take this army to retake what's rightly mine!" Johnston shouts.

They aimed at the three Mizunokoji family members until a loud crash that they forgotten was Asuka. "What's going…." Asuka stops as they turn around. "EEK! MEN!" Asuka says as she beat up the soldiers with no effort.

"ENOUGH!" Johnston shouts out while holding Tobimaro with revolver on his head. "Why I didn't see her before?"

"Oh, I told every male staff to stay away from her room. She hasn't seen a man for years. It's part of our tradition. Except one flaw." Mrs. Mizunokoji said

"Which is…." Johnston asks. "She is very confused about brothers. She thinks that brothers are lovers. Mess up isn't it? I tried to fixed it, but with no avail." Mrs. Mizunokoji said.

"Why you are hurting big brother?" Asuka shouting to Johnston as he is holding at gunpoint. "Tell her to give up or I shoot this bastard at point blank range." Johnston shouts as he crocks the revolver.

"Asuka! Calm down, we can help you to regain our tradition." Her mother told her. "But mother, I want big brother and to be with him." Asuka told to her mother. "How dare you defied that? It's against our tradition? Do you want him to die?" Her mother angry shouts at her.

Asuka looks at Tobimaro with dispair as Johnston is holding him. "You got 10 seconds to decide his life." Johnston told to Asuka.

She didn't like it and gives up soon as more gray troops arrive to hold the family hostage. "You will do exactly I say. Your Republic is mine. I will use your navy to take the entire army to invade the US and make the Confederacy reborn! I was going to reward you when I finish the job, but you care about your shogun crap. I am going to find that Yankee first and kill him. Then as the first President of reborn Confederacy, I will gain support of the world to allow the new nation that will rival the North forever." Johnston explains his plan.

"You were using us for your plan? What about our deal?" Tobimaro shouted.

"I decided to break that deal after the Osaka Castle. You allow the Yankees on your shores were the worst mistake ever. Allow open your doors to the Yankee was the cause of the Imperial war. You, shogun's followers are the biggest fools I have ever seen. Private armies? Hah, I used to own at least 100 slaves and commanded a brigade hotshot. I personally killed hundreds of Yankees with every weapon available to me. But Georgia I lived, my home was destroyed and my sister was killed by that Yankee is leading the 20th Imperial Brigade. I desire revenge against him. Soon, I will find him and killed him. Take them away!" Johnston said to the family.

The grey troops take the family away. As Johnston steps in the baloney to see the night sky. The moment was right for him.

"Soon, they will embark soon. I will join them and take their government. We will sail to take back the Confederacy, but first I want the Yankee's head on my trophy wall." Johnston manically laughs.

"Oh, Jackson, this is only the beginning. I will make you pay what you done to my sister. You betray her. And I will avenge for her." Johnston swore.

Author's notes: This is the last chapter for the story. I am doing a last of the stories I am currently suppose to do. During the Fall Semster, the second volume will be more focus on Lum than the war because it will take place during Battle of Anizu. In the Third Volume, it will be the final volume as waning days of the Boshin war begins. I have announced to do a Lord of the Rings Parody with Pokemon Adventures characters. The casting is really the hard part to do. Anyways, reviews how this is going.


	15. Note

This was supposed to be a three stories that tells the events of the Boshin War. In the second story, it was a war front in the Aziu Domain which Jackson's unit received new weapons and uniforms in a deadly struggle for Modern Japan. Meanwhile, Ataru's family and Lum moved to Tokyo that used to be Edo. They faced a struggling challenge under the Imperial rule and Lum's loyalty to her new friends and old friends. This was a context that represent Japan in terms of Modern vs. Tradition.

The Third story was the end of the story, that The Ezo Republic war front as Jackson's unit has ordered one last mission to end the war. They confronted Johnston's Confederate unit that survived from the Civil War Jackson knew. Johnston and his fellow Confederates fled the scene while the Imperial forces won the war. When Ataru was discharged from service along with Jackson was told by Lum's letters to go back to Tokyo.

That's where the climax when Jackson vs. Johnston occurred that it is revealed that Jackson had murdered Johnston's sister. But Jackson offered the truth that he didn't murder her that fallen to deaf ears. During the struggle, one of the soldiers who was Ataru's friend was revealed to be Johnston's spy.

Then I will have explain this: Jackson wins the fight. But soon the falling action goes there which I have a twist in the end that Lum explains Ataru that she must have to leave from this planet that the people of Japan no longer believes in fairy tales no more and thus they have to leave. This left Ataru heartbroken, but she claims they will meet again in another life.

That's all I have to say in this story. I know it's short, but explaining the whole story has got me derailed. So, comment it away of the story.


End file.
